poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mini Force Rangers' Adventures of Cars 2
The Mini Force Rangers' Adventures of Cars 2 is the 2nd Miniforce/Disney/Pixar crossover made by Connor Lacey and Transformersprimefan. Summary The Mini Force Rangers join Lightning McQueen, Mater, Doc and the rest of the Radiator Springs residents as they head on a race around the world and secret spy adventure. Plot Finn McMissile, a British spy, infiltrates the world's largest untapped oil reserves owned by a group of lemon cars. After being discovered, he flees and fakes his death. Lightning McQueen, now a 4-time Piston Cup champion, returns home to Radiator Springs to enjoy some quiet time. However, Italian formula race car, Francesco Bernoulli, challenges McQueen to the newly created World Grand Prix, led by its creator Sir Miles Axlerod. McQueen, his crew chief Doc Hudson and his best friend Mater — along with Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, and Sarge — depart for Tokyo for the first race of the Grand Prix. Meanwhile, the lemons, who are led by weapons designer Professor Zündapp and an unknown mastermind, are secretly plotting to secure their oil profits by using an Electromagnetic pulse emitter disguised as a camera (discovered by Finn on the oil platform). They plan to use the emitter to trigger and destabilize the use of Allinol, a fuel that was created by Axlerod and required for racers to use in the Grand Prix. McMissile and his partner Holley Shiftwell attempt to meet with American spy car Rod "Torque" Redline at a World Grand Prix promotional event in Tokyo, to receive information about the mastermind. However, Redline is attacked by Zündapp's henchmen, but not before passing his information to Lightning before he is captured, who is then mistaken to be the American contact of Holley and Finn. Before killing Redline, Professor Zündapp finds out that Lightning was given the information. At the first race, three cars are ignited by the camera. Doc falls second in the race after Bernoulli, due to Lightning accidentally taking a supposed wrong turn shortly after evading Zündapp's henchmen with help from Holley and Finn. Doc yells at Lightning, causing him to disqualify himself from the World Grand Prix. Lightning McQueen is soon abducted by Finn and boards his plane, where he helps to identify some of the information he was given. After traveling to Paris to get more information from Finn's old friend, they travel to Porto Corsa, Italy, where the next race is being held. While the race is being held, Lightning infiltrates the criminals' meeting, just as the camera is used on a few more cars, causing a multi car pileup, while allowing Doc to finish first. Due to the criminals’ plan causing Allinol to be perceived as troublesome, Sir Miles Axlerod removes it as a required fuel for the final race. However, when Doc decides to continue using it, the criminals plot to kill Doc in the next race in London. This spooks Lightning, causing him to blow his cover and allow him, Finn and Holley, to be captured. While the final race is being held, Lightning is taken to and tied up inside the clock tower of the Big Ben. Lightning discovers that the camera did not function on Doc, but quickly learns the criminals planted a bomb in his pits as a backup plan, causing him to break free and escape. Finn and Holley escape later, but realize that the bomb is on Lightning's engine block. Lightning soon flees on the race course when Doc (who arrived at the pits) chases after him, while Finn apprehends Professor Zündapp. The other lemons soon arrive and outnumber Finn, Holley, Lightning, and Doc, but they are soon rescued by the arrival of the other Radiator Springs residents, Mater included. Lightning then uses evidence he had seen to reveal that Axlerod is the leader of this plot and placed the bomb on him. Afterwards, Lightning confronts Axlerod and forces him to deactivate the bomb, before he and the other lemons are taken into custody, foiling the operation. In the end, Lightning receives a honorary knighthood from the queen, while Sarge reveals that he changed Doc's fuel from Allinol to gasoline, hence why the camera did not work on him. Finn and Holley ask if Lightning can join them on another mission, but he turns it down. The final scene ends with the World Grand Prix competitors racing each other at Radiator Springs. Trivia *Pascal (Miniforce) will guest star in this film. *Doc will take Lightning's place after his departure of the Tokyo race is mistaken for a wrong turn, then again in the Italy and London races while he is with Finn and Holley. *The storyline continues in The Mini Force Rangers' Adventures of Cars 3. Scenes *Opening: The Oil Rig Mission